


Detroit's Thoughest Alpha and Cutest Omega

by PetiteLepus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breakfast, Breasts, Coffee, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Family, Family Drama, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Hungover, Kissing, Light Bondage, Molestation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Test, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Sex, Shibari, Shower Sex, Strip Poker, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, Worried Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: It's a new day after androids gained their freedom and Hank Anderson is on his way to the station with Connor when they catch a molester on the metro train. That's how Hank Anderson saved you.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Hank Anderson/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Faithful Meeting

It was honestly a horrible day. It didn't matter if the sun was shining and Detroid was looking like paradise to both humans and androids. Now that those big corporations weren't focused on enslaving androids, they were able to focus more on treating the growing gap between recently surfaced Alpha- and Omega instincts that had been buried deep within people that somehow came back from their deep slumber. While Betas had prevailed, Alphas and Omegas had gone underground, but now they were back.

Only one special human was having a bad morning.

"For such an advanced city, the metro still feels like sardine can...!" Hank Anderson grumbled as he tried his hardest to keep his hands to himself in a full metro train. Connor, his beloved roommate, and a best friend looked around the train. "It is unfortunate that your car broke down, but I have contacted Cyberlife and they said they would send an android to fix your car."

"It's not just the damn car!" Hank snapped and he earned some disapproving glances from other passengers. He grunted by himself and leaned closer to Connor so other people wouldn't hear him. "I have had this itch...!"

"On your nose?" Connor asked with a light smile and the police gave his partner an unamused look. He was about to say something when his nose picked up a scent that made his jaw lock. Hank quickly looked around himself, trying to locate the source of smell when the whole train seemed to jolt.

"Oh my God, someone collapsed!"

"Call the ambulance!"

Hank and Connor turned and approached the source and the lieutenant noticed that the scent was getting stronger. That's when he saw the source of the scent. A young woman had doubled over on the floor, shivering like crazy as a young man patted her back in a helpful fashion.

"It's okay everyone, I'm her brother! She is just having her first heat! We will get out on the next stop, so don't worry!" The young man shouted and people glanced around like one of them had the answers, but they were satisfied with the young man's explanation and turned their backs on two of them.

But something wasn't right. Be it experience or old age, Hank felt there was something wrong. Where others had averted their eyes, Hank hadn't. That's when the woman's head turned and her eyes locked with Hank's. The lieutenant's eyes widened as the woman's scent flared at him and he had to cover his nose with his shirt and looked away... But the look in the woman's eyes was so fragile and scared, could it had been from the heat? Hank knew that heats could be difficult for first-timers.

The train slowed on the next stop and the young man helped his sister on her feet and lead her outside. Hank was glad that the source of the scent was gone, but he couldn't stop the feeling he had in his gut.

"Lieutenant-!"

"Goddammit Connor, what is it!?"

"I just checked that woman's background and she doesn't have any brothers!"

Sometimes the man just hated to be right.

"Shit!" Hank cursed and slammed his hand over the door's emergency button. The door opened just in time before the train took off and Hank and Connor quickly ran after the woman and man. They hadn't made it far and the lieutenant felt furious as he saw the man openly fondling the omega woman's butt.

"Come on baby, let's find a hotel and I'll take care of your tight little-!"

"Get away from her you scumbag!" Hank shouted, grabbing the neck of the man's hoodie and pulled him off from the woman.

"Hey, what the fuck!?" The man shouted and immediately started struggling as Hank twisted the man's hands behind his back and reached for the cuffs when he remembered that he had left them at the station. That didn't mean he would let the man just go.

"You touch your sister like that, you twisted fuck!?" He shouted, and the younger man scoffed. "Man you're the same as me! Did you smell her!? She fucking reeks of sex!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Hank yelled when he heard a whistle and turned to look up. Connor was waving an officer and his android partner to come to the scene.

"What's the probl- Lieutenant? Is that you?" The dark-skinned police officer asked and Hank recognized him immediately. "Officer Miller?"

"That would be me and this is my partner, Elias." The young officer said and motioned to the fair-skinned android next to him. "It's a funny story, back then when-!"

"As much as I would like to hear about it, I need cuffs! This molester thinks he can just drag the woman with him!" Hank yelled and officer Miller quickly took out his cuffs and helped his senior to cuff the young man. Meanwhile, Connor and Elias were comforting the young lady who was shivering and panting like she was in pain.

She might as well be, Hank thought. He had seen it too many times in his youth before alphas and omegas and their needs went underground. Alphas would harass and sexually assault omegas on their weakest moments. Heat could be brutally painful if not treated medically with suppressants or physically with furious masturbation or sex.

"How's she doing there Connor?" Hank asked and the android looked at him. "She is startled and deep in her heat cycle. I already called an ambulance and connected her family. They'll meet her at the hospital."

"Great. Just great." Hank grumbled as he pulled the molester up his feet and looked at officer Miller. "I trust you have a car here somewhere?"

"Just around the corner, sir." The officer confirmed and the older lieutenant pushed the criminal forward.

"Let's get going then, Connor!" Hank shouted and Connor looked at him. "Yes, lieutenant?"

"Make sure she gets the treatment she needs! Were are taking this shit mouth to the station! Come there when you're done with her!"

"As you say, lieutenant!" Connor called back and Hank nodded, satisfied with the day's good deed, not like he believed in that karma stuff, but just as he was about to avert his eyes from two androids and the woman, the victim's eyes caught his and he felt his ice-cold and rock hard heart sting.

And that is was how Hank Anderson, the alpha, met you, the omega.


	2. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week goes by and then there you are again. You and Hank go out for lunch and have a talk.

A week went past after the incident, but Hank couldn't forget you. Connor had informed him that he had made sure you were safe and your family was called to the hospital to get you. That should have been the end of it, but Hank couldn't exactly shake off your scent when you went into heat, but it wasn't something a beer wouldn't fix. Honestly, Hank hated himself when he marched into the police station in hangover with Connor tailing right behind his friend.

"Remind me not to drink ever again..." The old lieutenant grumbled and Connor nodded with a light amused smile. "Will you listen to me this time?"

"Fuck off...!" Hank said and just as he and Connor were about to enter the private section where all the detectives did their paperwork when Hank accidentally bumped a bypasser with his elbow.

"Sorry," He grunted a half-hearted apology and was about to continue when suddenly the person he bumped replied, "Sorry!"

Hank froze and quickly turned to look and saw you standing there with your eyes wide open as you looked at him in the same shock as he looked at you. He hadn't noticed you since your heat was over and you didn't smell like pheromones like you had a week ago.

"O- Oh! You're the Grizzly Man!"

Hank blinked and Connor quickly raised his hand over his lips, trying to quickly hide a brief grin that rose there. Hank glanced at his partner over his shoulder, but Connor had already wiped the smile off from his face. The lieutenant turned his attention back to you. "What did you just call me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" You yelped and averted your eyes down as blush rose to your cheeks. "I have a pretty bad memory so I give nicknames to people who I think are worth being remembered!"

Worth? The question must have been evident on the lieutenant's face because you flinched and started to stammer in as your eyes flicked from left to right, down and up, trying to find something to lock onto. "I mean-! Not like I- I mean...!"

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, counting backward from ten to one. When you were done, you were notably calmer and when you opened your eyes, Hank could see how your pretty irises twinkled in the station's fluorescent lamp.

"I'm sorry, what I meant to say is that you saved me and I couldn't let myself forget you so I came up with a nickname for you so I could thank you!"

"Thank me?" Hank repeated and you nodded with a light smile. "You saved me from that disgusting man. No one has ever done something so nice or kind to me."

The lieutenant blinked, speechless, but luckily Connor joined the conversation. "What brought you here?"

You blinked and blushed. "Well, uh, this is, I- I was summoned here to give my statement about the accident that occurred last week..." You glanced at the older man and your blush turned darker, "But I really hoped I would meet you here."

"Well... You did." Hank shrugged awkwardly. "You're welcome."

He turned to leave and you blinked, disappointment evident on the way how your smile froze and fell. Connor saw everything that was happening and quickly joined in.

"Actually, the lieutenant hasn't had breakfast yet and lunch is rolling in." The android said and Hank turned to glare at his friend. "Connor-!"

"Oh, well, I haven't either!" You said quickly and looked at the older man with a smile, "Would you let me take you out for lunch?"

Honestly, Hank was about to turn you down but then he saw how you looked at him with your eyes sparkling hopefully, he couldn't bring himself to do that.

"Fine." He grunted and turned to leave. "I'll show the way so just follow me."

"Y- yes!" You yelped and quickly ran after the man and his bigger steps. Hank held the door open for you and opened it for you when you made it to the canteen and you thanked him both times. You followed Hank to a booth and sat opposite him, and the two of you were almost immediately greeted by a waitress.

"Hi, lieutenant! Haven't seen you for a while!" The woman said and then she turned to look at you. "Hi, there sweetie! You're a new face!"

"Good day," You greeted carefully and the waitress smiled, "You're a polite one! Are you lost, or is this old bastard holding you for ransom?"

"Keep your nose to yourself, Bella." Hank snapped and the waitress laughed lightly and took out a pen and notebook. "What can I get for you two?"

"The usual and black coffee," Hank said putting the menu down and looked at you. You were looking menu hard as you tried to figure out what to order. Bella noticed and smiled down at you, "Would you like something to drink before you decide?"

"Uh, yes please." You smiled and put the menu down, "I could take a coffee also."

"Two hot bean juices coming right up!" Bella grinned and fetched a coffee pot and poured you both a cup of coffee. Hank took his coffee and took a big gulp before putting his cup down and looking at you, but your attention was on your coffee.

"Do you need milk or sugar?" He asked and you flinched and looked at him. "If it's okay?"

"I'll get you some." Hank was about to get up when Bella suddenly appeared and put the bowl of sugar and container of milk before the two of you. "Sorry, I almost forgot these!"

"Thank you!" You smiled at the waitress and immediately added the sugar and milk as you pleased. Hank looked at you take a sip and sigh pleasedly now that you got it modeled into your favor.

"So... You gave your statement about the accident from last week?" Hank asked and you nodded. "Yes, but... I was lying... It wasn't the only reason I came..." You confessed and Hank raised his eyebrow at you. You blushed and looked to the side, too shy to look at him. "I wanted to meet you again so I could-!"

"Look, kid, I stop you right here." Hank raised his hands and shook his head, "You don't owe me anything, I just did what anyone else would have done."

"But I-!"

"No buts! I can pay for my lunch but if you insist and if that helps you feel better then I will allow it this time."

"Yes, I'll pay, naturally, but that's not the only reason I wanted to meet you." You said and Hank blinked in mild confusion. "If that's not it then what is it?"

"I was thinking-! No, wishing-! No! I was... I was hoping you would go out with me?" You asked with the softest voice and Hank froze. He blinked. "What?"

"I was afraid when the man took me with him and I couldn't do anything about it... People blindly believed what he told them about me and left me alone with him... But not you!" You exclaimed and smiled. "You and your partner came and saved me... And when I saw you my heart went wild...!"

"Look, I believe you're a really nice girl." Hank said and you smiled, but he wasn't finished, "But you were under influence of your first heat and the first is always the worst. You just saw another alpha and-!"

"That's it!" You said and he looked at you in confusion, "I know you are alpha and when I got a scent of you I felt this new need in me... But you did the right thing and protected me and that is the sweetest thing anyone has done to me. That and..."

You looked around the canteen and when no one was paying attention you looked at him again with a new flush on your cheeks. "I like you."

"What?"

"I like older men." You sighed and smiled as you reached over the table and put your hand over the lieutenant's hand. Hank looked at your hand over his and then you. You were smiling to him hopefully, "Give me a chance to prove to you, that I like you as you are. Not as alpha, but as a man. Please...?"

Hank was dumbfounded. No one had paid attention to him like you were in years. He had stopped dating a long time ago and rarely got any action in the bedroom, often relying on his hand and porn magazine. There must have been something seriously wrong with you.

...But so must had been in Hank.

"Damn it, why the fuck no...?" He nodded and reached for his coffee, taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee before looking at you. "Name's Hank Anderson. You got a name?"

You positively beamed in joy as you told him your name. Hank nodded and drank the rest of his coffee, but he still had one more question before the two of you would ask for new cups of coffee and order some food to your table.

"So... You gotta nickname to Connor?"

"The android with you? Puppy Eyes." You said and Hank choked on a laugh. "Yeah, that's about right."


	3. First Date, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of Hank's date night with you.

Hank was frowning at his mirror image. He held hangers with a button shirt on them in front of his image, trying to figure out which one to wear. You had asked him out and for some ungodly reason, Hank had said yes. Now he needed to look presentable but not like he didn't exactly care. Which he didn't, but if he would be ghosted he could always go spend the rest of the night at Jimmy's Bar.

"Connor!" Hank called and the android came as he was called. The man showed him the two shirts that made it to the finals. "Which one should I wear?"

"For your date? Given your opinions, I would go for the streaky. The other one is the exact same shirt you wore on our case to the Eden Club."

"The sex club?"

"Affirmative. I think you might have some memories with that shirt." Connor said and Hank grumbled as he threw the sex shirt on the ground and started to put on the streaky shirt. The android smiled as he watched his friend button up the shirt.

"You look good Lieutenant. Sharp and ready." He said and Hank grunted. "At least I can get some whiskey when she realizes her mistake and dumbs me as any saint person would. If she doesn't, I know there is something wrong with her and I can leave her."

"I don't know, she sounds genuine. Who knows, perhaps she-!"

"Connor, she is pretty, she is young and has a life ahead of her!" Hank snapped, "No one in her shoes would do what she is doing now!"

"You're overanalyzing things, Hank." The android smiled and walked to his friend so he could open his shirt that the older man had buttoned wrong and started to do it for him. "You're a good detective and she will see it and fall for you again."

"When did you turn so sappy?" Hank grumbled and Connor just smiled as he finished his friend's shirt. "When I became deviant. Now, where are you meeting her?"

Just on cue, a doorbell rang and two of them froze.

"Shit, she's early!" Hank cursed and looked at Connor, "How do I look?" He asked and the android smiled as he dug out a bottle from his jacket and sprayed something on Hank. The Lieutenant coughed and hissed. "Shit, what is that!?"

"I took the liberty to find a perfume that compliments your natural musk," Connor said with a smile and the doorbell rang again. Hank cursed and quickly made his way to the door and opened it. His eyes widened.

There you were, standing in a light yellow summer dress, your hair was done so it looked like a halo around your painted face. You looked absolutely stunning and Hank tried to greet you but he couldn't find the words... So he awkwardly stared at you with his mouth open.

You blinked and smiled lightly. "Good evening Lieutenant. I hope I'm not too early, but I didn't want to be late."

Of course, you didn't... Hank coughed into his fist and cleared his throat. "No, it's fine-!"

There was a loud bark and the man didn't manage to react before it was too late and Sumo, his huge Saint Bernard slipped past its owner and jumped on to you. You yelped and quickly caught the dog's front paws so it wouldn't destroy your dress.

"Sumo!" Hank barked and quickly grabbed his dog, pulling it off from you. "Sorry, he gets excited when we get company...!"

"Oh, it's alright!" You said happily and the man blinked as you bent down and petted the dog's head. "I like dogs and this big guy seems to feel the same."

"Yeah, he really likes humans..." Hank said and then flinched, "And androids, he really likes everyone!"

You laughed lightly and smiled at your date. "He is a good boy!"

The man nodded and heard steps behind him. He turned and saw Connor coming so he made his way to his roommate. The android saw you and greeted you, "Why hello!" He said and offered a hand to you. "My name is Connor. I'm Lieutenant Anderson's friend. You must be his charming date."

You took the android's hand and introduced yourself. "Nice to meet you, Connor." You smiled. "And thank you for helping me a couple of weeks ago! I'm really thankful you were there with Lieutenant!"

"I'm happy we could assist you." The two of you smiled and Hank cleared his throat. "Should we head out now or...?"

You flinched, quickly retrieving your hand and grabbing your shoulder bag. "Y- Yes, of course!" You stammered and turned around. You managed to take a couple of steps before you stopped and looked over your shoulder. "Are you coming?"

Hank flinched and grumbled, turning to take his jacket with him, but Connor was already offering the jacket for his friend. The man grunted a quick thank you and walked up to you. You smiled and started walking but the two of you went different ways. Both of you froze and looked at each other in confusion.

"Ah, sorry, is there somewhere where you want to go?" You asked and Hank shook his head and motioned towards his car. "No, I just thought we would drive there."

You frowned lightly, but nodded and approached Hank, but the man raised his palm in your direction. "We can walk there where you want to go."

"No no, a car is fine!" You yelped and walked around the vehicle to claim the shotgun. Hank grunted lightly as he slipped into the driver's seat and leaned over the joystick to unlock the door for you. You thanked him and slid into the seat, immediately putting on your seatbelt. Hank followed your example, started the car, and backed up from his yard, but before he took off he glanced at you.

"Uh, is there a place where you want to go?"

"I- uh, yes, but we can go wherever you want." You said shyly and Hank shook his head. "Nah, we'll go your way today. Do you have the place's name or something?"

"I'll lead us there."


	4. First Date, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date is actually a success. Good work Hank and you.

The two of you took off and you gave him directions, but Hank couldn't shake off how familiar the whole route seemed. So after driving about 10 minutes, you suddenly said you were there. The man stopped his car and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"This is a bar," He said and you nodded. "Yes."

"It's Jimmy's." He said and you nodded again and smiled lightly. "I thought we could start off with a place you like."

"How did you know I like this place?"

"I asked around the police station and they said that this is your top stop."

"Of course...!" Hank grumbled under his breath and looked at you. "Listen, you don't need to take me to a bar. Honestly, you're way classier than this place."

You smiled and laughed lightly, surprising the old Lieutenant. "Please, you don't need to treat me like I'm made of glass. It's not like I haven't gone to bars on my own." You blushed softly, "And I wanted to maybe know more about you."

How the fuck was Hank suppose to talk you over to go somewhere else when you were being so damn pure? He cursed under his breath and parked his car. The two of you stepped outside and Hank entered the bar before you. Couple customers glanced at the door to see who came, but they mainly kept to themselves when they saw it was just Hank

"Hank, what do I own this pleasure?" A guy with a huge pint before him asked. Honestly, Hank didn't even know his name but he appeared to be a regular like he used to be. He was about to tell drunk to mind his own business but you entered the bar behind him and the drunk man's eyes widened.

"He has one of those androids!" He shouted and the whole bar turned to look at the reason for shouting. You yelped and quickly grabbed a hold of Hank's jacket. The man growled, his hidden alpha senses flaring as he felt protective over you and he glared at the drunken guy. "Androids are free, they can do what they want, and she is my date so mind your own business!"

"Whatever." The man grumbled and Hank grunted and walked you to the bar. He pulled a stool for you and you thanked him as you took your seat. A dark-skinned bartender Jimmy walked up to you two and smiled. "Long time Hank."

"Yeah, been busy." The Lieutenant said and tapped the table with his pointer finger. "I'll just have water-!"

"No!" You suddenly piped in and the old man looked at you. "What?"

"I- I mean...!" You blushed and stuttered, "I want to drink with you...! Not just by myself..."

"We need someone to drive and-!" Suddenly it became clear why you wanted to walk. Hank should have asked, but you should also have told him where you wanted to take him... But you wanted to surprise him so he couldn't be mad at you. He sighed and nodded to Jimmy.

"Whiskey for me and for my date a...?" He stopped and turned to look at you and he blinked in surprise. You were absolutely beaming at him despite the earlier commotion. Was it because he called you his date? When you realized he was waiting for his reply you ordered what he was having.

"I'm gonna need some ID first," Jimmy said and you nodded, digging your wallet out of your bag and you presented your ID to the bartender. The dark-skinned man nodded. "Two whiskeys coming right up."

"Careful, you could start a car with Jimmy's whiskey." Hank chuckled and you smiled and laughed lightly.

"Man, fuck you, Hank," The bartender chuckled back as he placed two glasses filled with whiskey before you two. Hank nodded a thank you and took a sip of his drink. You followed his example but when you took a sip of your drink you flinched. Your date grinned, "Told ya."

"No, no, it's just my first time trying whiskey." You replied and coughed lightly. "Strong." 

"Would you want something milder?" Hank asked and you shook your head and smiled at him. "Maybe after this one?"

"Suit yourself," Hank said. The two of you nursed your drinks. Should you talk about something? Hank hadn't been on dates in years, what should the two of you talk or do?

"So, uh..." The Lieutenant stumbled with his words. "How old are you?"

"Don't you know never to ask lady's age?" You asked and Hank cursed silently, but you smiled either way and told him your age. The man blinked in surprise. You were younger than he anticipated, but at least you were over 21 so you could drink. You took a sip of your whiskey and looked at Hank. "How old are you if I may ask?"

"That's one way to ask man's age." Hank said and frowned, "I'm 53..."

"Oh?" You said and Hank grunted. Now that you knew his age you should realize what a grave mistake you were making by falling for him... But you surprised him by smiling with your cheeks burning pink. You whispered something under your breath that Hank didn't catch. "What was that?"

"Oh, uh, I uh-!" You blushed harder as you stuttered and you tried to find something to look at other than him. Finally, you closed your eyes before taking a breath. Hank waited as you turned to face him, but you couldn't bring yourself to look at him.

"I... I think you look really handsome..." You confessed and Hank blinked. Well, he didn't expect that. He looked down and shook his head. "You have lousy taste in men."

"Or the best." You countered and Hank scoffed but there was a light grin on his face. The two of you spent time like that, talking about little things and nursing a couple of new glasses of whiskey while you had a mimosa. You reacted better to the yellow drink and got chattier as the night went on.

"Oh my God, did you actually go to an apartment filled with pigeons?" You laughed and Hank chuckled. "Yeah, flying rats every single one of them."

"Nooo...! I like birds!" You laughed and Hank smiled. Jimmy took your empty glasses and Hank was about to order a new one but the bartender shook his head. "Closing time Hank. You gotta take your date and leave."

"Aaaw, c'mon Jimmy, one more for the road...!" You whined and Hank smiled, seeing this new side of you. Open and not so shy. Suddenly the bar's door opened and both Hank and you turned to look who had entered, only to see Connor there.

"Connor?" Hank asked and rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Jimmy was kind enough to inform me where the two of you were. I came to drive you both home." Connor replied and smiled at the two of you. "Can you walk yourself?"

Both of you nodded and got up to leave. Connor held the door open for two of you and helped you both into the backseats of Hank's car. Hank went in first and you followed him as the android closed the door behind you two. He asked for your address and you gave it to him. As the car pulled off from the park, you snuggled against Hank and inhaled his scent.

"You smell really good, Lieutenant..." You sighed and leaned in closer to his neck and the older man froze as you nuzzled your face against his neck. The older man stiffened and in his mind, he was thankful that Connor has sprayed him with that perfume. Hank angled his head and took a whiff of your hair. Your shampoo and conditioner smelled sweet but there was this scent there... Your scent.

Suddenly you pulled your head back and you placed your hands over Hank's cheeks and he let you hold his head. You smiled shyly and tilted your head in this cute manner. "May I please kiss you?"

Hank blinked. Had he heard you right? Why would you want to kiss him? No, he should have asked if he could kiss you. He grunted and nodded, "You can."

You smiled happily, leaning in and pulling him down to meet you midway, and as your lips touched your eyes fell shut. Your lips were soft against Hank's chapped ones and he could tell you used chapstick. Suddenly your tongue poked his lips and the man opened his mouth for you to invade. You tasted just like orange thanks to the mimosa you had. You licked the inside of Hank's mouth and your tongues tangled together as the kiss deepened.

Your hands slipped into his hair and the man groaned as he felt you pull his grey hair and that flipped the switch in him. His hand slid to your hip and the other at the back of your neck as he pushed his tongue into your mouth. You moaned out loud around your mouthful and your hands twisted in Hank's hair.

Suddenly Connor cleared his throat, but it took a couple of tries before the two of you realized that you weren't alone and that the car had stopped. Hank pulled away from you and Connor smiled at both of you. "This is your address, right?"

"Oh, yes!" You said and picked up your bag and slid down the seats to the door. You opened the door, but before you slipped out you wiggled your finger at Hank, inviting him towards you. The man leaned in and you stole the last kiss from him.

"I had fun today Lieutenant Anderson. Let's do this again soon." You smiled and before Hank could say anything you closed the door and ran to the apartment building's entrance. The Lieutenant watched you go until you were inside and gone from his eyesight before he fell against the backseats.

"Fuck." Hank cursed, spent, and slightly turned on. Connor glanced at his friend over his shoulder from the driver's seat. "I take it the date was a success."

"Fuck." Hank just said, still stunned.


	5. Drinking Game, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your fourth date. You're going to make it interesting.

You and Hank actually met again after your bar date. On the second date he took you to a nice Italian place and you two were kissed again as he took you home. It wasn't raunchy like your first kiss, but it was sweet either way. On the third date, the two of you took a walk in the park with Sumo and you told him about your family and how you used to have a lot of animals.

It was time for your fourth date and Hank had no idea what to do so he accidentally called you over his place. He had cursed and tried to unsent the message where he asked if his place would be good for you, but the message was sent and it wouldn't return no matter what he tried.

So when he got a message from you telling how you loved the idea, Hank and Connor both started to clean the Lieutenant's house from floor to ceiling.

"Dammit, should have asked her to dinner again...!" Hank cursed by himself as he pulled the vacuum cleaner's cord back into the machine. Connor came over from the bathroom and smiled, "I think it's a good idea to invite her over. The two of you can bond over Sumo and talk about our old cases together."

"I doubt she is interested in hearing how you saved my ass when we were chasing after that deviant on the roof."

"On the contrary, I heard she found it interesting."

Suddenly a doorbell rang and Sumo started barking like crazy as Saint Bernard run to the door. Hank cursed and quickly pushed the vacuum cleaner into the closet before he straightened his shirt and looked at Connor. "How do I look?"

"Very good Lieutenant." The android answered and Hank nodded, walking to the door and tried to push his huge dog to the side. Connor came quickly to his help, taking a leash and snapping it into Sumo's collar. He looked at Hank. "As we agreed, I'll take Sumo to walk and we return later."

"Yeah..." Hank grunted and Connor smiled, reaching for the doorknob when Hank suddenly stopped him. "Connor?"

"Yes, Hank?"

"Thank you."

"Any time Hank." The android smiled and opened the door. You were standing there in a dark blue dress and Sumo immediately tried to jump on you, but Connor held the dog back. You smiled and took a step forward and bent down to pet the huge dog. "Hi there Sumo! Have you been a good boy?"

"The best," Connor said happily and you smiled at him. "Pleasure seeing you Connor." 

"The feeling is mutual." He said and pulled Sumo to the side with the leash. "We will take a long walk so the two of you can be in peace. Have a nice night!"

"You too!" You cheered back to android and turned to look at Hank. "May I?" You asked, motioning towards his house. Hank scolded himself internally for not calling you in sooner. He stepped aside and motioned you to come in. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you." You entered his house and the man closed the door behind you. You looked around yourself in awe, like you were in a fairy tale as you took in Hank's house. "You have a lovely home."

"Thanks." Hank rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Is there, uh, something you would like to do?"

"Well, actually..." You started softly and the man nodded in your direction. "Yeah?"

"I brought something really nice with me." You smiled and reached to your bag, taking out and placing a glass bottle in the middle of the table. The Lieutenant's eyes widened as his brains provided him with a simple answer. Alcohol. No shit genius, but what kind?

"It's Scotch whiskey!" You cheered as if you had heard his thoughts.

"An imported whiskey?" Hank asked as he picked up the bottle and gave it a look-over. He remembers times he used to drink it. He wasn't one to really spend money on the quality so this was a nice change of pace. This one gad rather small bottle though.

"It's cold."

"Yep!" You nodded and run to cabinets to fetch glasses for the two of you but after going through cabinets without glasses you turned and looked at him. "Are there glasses somewhere?"

Hank got up silently and walked up to you, opened a cabinet behind you, and reached to the top shelf to pick up a couple of whiskey glasses. He offered one to you and you took it thankfully and skipped to the table to snatch the bottle.

"Let's drink in the living room!" You cheered and Hank shrugged as he followed you to his living space. You took a seat and were about to open the bottle, but you seemed to decide against it as you offered it to Hank who sat opposite of you. The old man took the bottle and broke the seal before pouring your and his glasses half-full.

"Cheers," Hank said and he and you took your first glass of the night. He felt the same burn of alcohol he was used to, but you choked lightly on your own glass. He took pity on you and put his empty glass down. "We don't need to drink if you don't want to. We don't need drinks to have fun."

For some reason, your coughing intensified. Hank was getting worried but you finally managed to stop and you looked at him with your eyes red from coughing so hard.

"I- I want to!" You stuttered as you quickly filled your glass and saluted Hank and with quick cheers, you downed the whole glass. Hank watched you in mild amusement, but when you took your third glass of whiskey he decided to take the bottle from you.

"Whoa, take a break. Whiskey isn't running anywhere." He said and you averted your eyes downward and pursed your lips like a child. That was a reminder for Hank. You were a child compared to him. There was no way he would be able to handle what you can offer for him. You needed a young man or woman to love, a loving and protective Alpha that wouldn't let you get in trouble.

"Listen, maybe we should-!"

"I challenge you!" You suddenly jumped up from your seat and pointed at him accusingly. Hank blinked, not understanding what was happening when you suddenly ran to your bag and came back with it and a pack of cards. You slammed the cards on the table and smiled at Hank.

"This is going to be a simple game. We are going to play Strip or Drink." You said with a grin that could only mean trouble.

"A what now?" Again, Hank was reminded how much younger you were. He was about to object but you started to shuffle the cards.

"The rules are simple. It's like Strip Poker, but in this one, you have to either drink or strip if you lose. The winner gets to choose what the loser loses. Simple, right?" You asked. He was about to object, but when he saw the fire burning in your eyes he couldn't bring himself to say no. Besides, you were already tipsy, you wouldn't be able to handle much more before you would tap out.

"Fine, deal me." He said and you nodded, dealing you both and you both grabbed your cards when the stack was back on the table. Hank had never really considered himself a gambler other than occasional bet through Pedro, but that little brat was usually overselling teams. The least he had was a two pair and he doubted he was going to win with that.

"Ready?" You asked and the man nodded. You grinned, "One, two, three, game!" You yelled and both of you slapped your cards on the table. Hank was right, his two pair wasn't enough to win your three of kind. You cheered and picked up the whiskey bottle. "Now then old man, are you drinking or stripping?"

Old man? You were crushing for this old man. Hank scoffed a light laugh and raised his glass to you. You grinned and filled his glass to the brim and the man wanted to remind you that when drinking whiskey they should fill it half-way, but he got caught in-game to actually care about proper ways of drinking whiskey. It was actually pretty fun, but you just started and the whiskey was already almost gone.

"Shame to end our game in the first round." Hank chuckled as he drank his glass empty. He heard a thud and looked and you had picked another bottle from your bag. Jesus woman, how big was that thing? You grinned and took the cards before offering them to your date. "We switch the dealer each round. Your turn."

Did he have any other choice really?


	6. Drinking Game, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game between Hank and you starts. Just who ends up as the winner?

Hank took the cards and shuffled them quickly before dealing. One pair again, but it was the best he got. You counted and at the mark, both of you smacked your cards down. He had his pair and you had nothing but one Jack. You frowned. "Shit looks like I lost."

"Tough luck." The Lieutenant smiled and you grinned as you filled your glass.

"Bottoms up!" You said and quickly downed your drink. You shuffled the cards and Hank won that round with three of a kind and next with the highest card. You were also stubbornly taking your shots, so by the fifth game that you lost to Hank yet again, he was sure you would tap out.

"You should tap out now."

How were you even sitting? You had been drinking more than him, you were hammered. You frowned and dealt the cards.

"Not done." You stubbornly muttered and dealt another hand. "Gonna win."

Well, the old Lieutenant chuckled and looked at his hand. It took a moment for him to realize that he had a full house. He looked at you and saw you grinning from ear to ear. He felt bold but he was a good man.

"Ten bucks that I win."

Most of the time.

"Double or nothing." You countered and the two of you hit the cards on the table.

"Flush!" You grinned and Hank put down his cards, "Full House!"

"Wait..." You frowned and looked down on your cards. "Which one wins?"

"House wins flush." He replied. You frowned, but you didn't question him. You were about to reach for the bottle's neck but the Lieutenant pulled the bottle away from you. "None for you anymore!"

You frowned. "Wh- What I should-!" You grew silent and Hank was sure you were done for the night. But no, you suddenly reached for your dress' skirt and started to pull the thing over your head.

"Whoa, what the fuck!?" He yelled and quickly averted his eyes and covered them also just to be sure. You laughed, "I lost so if I can't drink I'll strip!"

Shit, Hank hadn't remembered that part of the game, he had been too busy playing cards to actually remember what the losses were.

"Oh shit, I didn't plan this through." You slurred but you were laughing as well so it couldn't be good.

Suddenly something fell on the old Lieutenant's lap and Hank opened his eyes and looked down, only to see your bras on his lap. The man blushed violently and picked the clothing before turning towards you, ready to scold you, but when he saw you he froze.

You had scooted closer to him, sitting right next to him with your hands wrapped around his arm with your chest pushing out, against him and your scent..! Your body must have gone into false heat thanks to your drunken state. 

"I did say double or nothing." You grinned with a lopsided smile. God, you smelled delicious. Spicy and warm like a hot cup of pumpkin spice coffee with a nice drop of rum in it. Hank looked you up and down, taking in your curves and heavy breasts...

...Oh no, oh shit! Hank grunted as he felt blood going straight between his legs and his cock got hard beneath the fabric of his jeans. You smiled as you looked down and the man immediately closed his legs so you wouldn't see his hard-on. You giggled drunkenly and reached between his legs to squeeze his thigh way too close to his little Hank.

"Alpha...!" You sighed and Hank's whole body shivered as you leaned closer to him...!

And all of sudden your eyelids fell and you dropped against Hank's body as yours went limp. The Lieutenant quickly grabbed you and supported your head as he laid you down on the couch. He scoffed. So all it took was nearly two bottles of whiskey to take you down.

He looked down on you and sighed before picking you up in bridal style, supporting your head with his shoulder and he carried you to his bedroom. He gently laid you on the bed, but he had to also protect your modesty. Hank took one of his old t-shirts from the closet and slipped it onto you before tucking you in.

Suddenly your eyes flickered lightly open and you gave Hank the smallest and cutest smile he had seen in years.

"Thank you... Hank..." You whispered before closing your eyes and snuggling closer to Lieutenant's pillow.

"Yeah, you sleep here..." Hank grumbled, but he couldn't bring himself to feel any resentment when he saw omega that he liked sleeping like-! Wait? No, he didn't, he couldn't! You were young compared to him you were supposed to be protected and cherished, not be lusted by an old man like him!

Hank left the room and closed it behind him as he marched to the couch and poured himself a glass of leftover whiskey. He downed the drink easily and was about to take another when he caught the whiff of your scent. He looked down and saw your blue dress.

He looked around before he reached for the dress and brought it to his face. He looked at the blue swirls and pressed the dress against his nose so he could inhale your scent. It was so delicious...

A throb between his legs reminded him of the other trouble in hand. Hank cursed as he reached for his belt buckle and undid his pants, quickly yanking them as low as he could, followed by his underwear.

His cock sprang free, tip very red and swollen and Hank didn't waste any more time prolonging his cursed hard-on's existence. He spat on his palm before grabbing his cock and started to furiously jerk himself off. It felt good, having some relief but it didn't feel like the real deal.

He looked at your dress and took another whiff of it, and he couldn't stop the moan that rose from the back of his throat or the way his hand picked up the pace. He remembered how your breasts felt against his arm, the way you looked at him like he was your alpha, and how you whispered his name...!

Hank groaned your name as he came, spurts of his cum flying on his chest and on your dress that loosely hung in his hand. He panted as his hand around his cock slowed down and the realization hit him hard.

"Shit...!" Hank cursed. He had fallen for you.


	7. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after. We hate it.

Hank was drinking coffee and reading news with Connor sitting on the other side of the table as Sumo laid there between them on the floor. There was a peaceful silence in the house when suddenly Hank's bedroom door was slammed open and you ran out of there looking white as a sheet.

"Toilet-!" You gagged, quickly slamming a hand over your mouth.

"Right in front of you!" Connor called and you run to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind you but even the door couldn't hide the retching that took place on its other side. Hank got up from his seat and went to put bread into the toaster. He knew how to treat hungover, mainly taking the example from those times Connor had been treating his own hangovers.

"Should I check on her?" Connor asked from his friend and the Lieutenant shook his head. "Nah, I'll go."

As soon as the bread was toasting, Hank turned and walked to his bathroom door. He heard you gagging and panting, but he didn't feel like it was his place to enter. So he knocked on the door. "Hey, are you okay there?"

"Y- Yeah, I just-!" Your voice was cut off by a coughing fit, followed by dry heaving. Hank stayed there listening patiently and until you were done coughing.

"H- Hank?" You called uncertainly.

"Yeah?" Hank called back.

"Can I take a shower...?"

"Be my guest. There is a towel on the wall."

"Thank you...!"

Hank nodded but didn't leave until he heard the shower turn on. Pleased that you made it there, he went back to the kitchen where Connor was spreading butter on the toast that had jumped from the toaster. The android turned to look at his friend. "She sounds hungover. Is that why you made toast?"

"Yeah, and, uh, it's delicious," Hank said and took one of the buttered pieces of bread and chomped a big bite out of it. Connor nodded and put two new pieces of bread on the toaster. The older man ate his bread and started on another one while Connor buttered the fresh slices.

Finally, the bathroom door opened and you walked out with a towel wrapped tightly around your body. Hank's eyes widened at the sight of you. Your hair was wet and clung to your skin, but the sight of your just brought back the night before when you had pushed your naked chest against Hank's arm.

"Thank you for letting me use the shower..." You thanked quietly and Hank nodded and swallowed his bread. "No problem."

"I, uh, have you seen my dress? Or... bras?"

Hank felt blood tickling his cheeks as he blushed but he nodded and pointed at the couch.

"Thank you!" You said and quickly went to pick your dress. Hank cleared his throat. "I washed them for you."

You picked your dress and bras and looked at him. "Why, were they dirty?"

More than you knew, but Hank wouldn't tell you what he did with your dress.

"You got some whiskey on them last night and I thought you might not want to smell like bar's floor when you left."

Shit, that sounded bad... But you smiled and nodded. "Thank you for looking after me!"

You went to Hank's room to get dressed up and came out quickly with the towel in your hands and hair as you dried it. Connor turned towards you and set a plate with two pieces of toast on it. "I took the privilege to make you something easy for your stomach."

"Thank you, Connor." You nodded and took a bite out of one. A smile bloomed on your face as you ate and Hank felt his heartbeat for you. You took a couple more bites before you lowered the bread and frowned.

"I'm so sorry Hank..." You grumbled quietly and looked at him, "I was a horrible date... All I did was get drunk and push myself onto you..."

"Don't apologize," Hank said and took a seat next to you. "You were a fun company. And a beautiful one at that."

"I promise, last night wasn't how I actually act..." You blushed and looked aside as took a bite of your bread. "I just got over my head... Seeing you again."

Hank still couldn't believe that you were into him. He could understand if you had a crush on Connor, but why on Earth were you so fixated on him? Did you have some kind of daddy issues? He should have asked last night when you were drunk and wouldn't remember what happened.

"Do you need a lift to your apartment?" He asked and you nodded around your mouthful. "If you can, please?"

Hank nodded and went to dress up so he wouldn't be in his underwear when you were done with the bread. He heard you talk with Connor, but he didn't hear what you were exactly talking about. When Hank came back with some proper clothes on he helped you pick your stuff and took you to your apartment. You turned to look at him and smiled. "Thank you and one more time, I'm sorry."

"Don't get your panties in a twist. You were okay." Hank said and you smiled almost sadly. "I wish I was... See you again?"

"You have my number, all you need to do is call." He replied and you nodded and told him goodbye as you left and entered your apartment building. Hank sighed and drove back to his house. Connor would probably want more details of the night before.


	8. The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next time Hank hears about you is when you call him in distress.

A couple of days went by and Hank hadn't heard anything from you. No phone calls, no text messages, and even less email. The old Lieutenant was feeling neglected, but he couldn't blame you. Perhaps you now realized that dating him was a bad idea. You could do so much better than him.

"Have you heard about-!" Connor was asking but Hank cut his friend off in the middle of a sentence. "No, and I don't care!"

"Lieutenant, I think-!"

Suddenly a phone started playing a heavy metal, Hank's ringtone. The man picked his phone and saw it was from you. He glanced at Connor and the android nodded encouragement to his friend. Grumbling, Hank accepted the call and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hank Anderson."

"Hank...!"

The Lieutenant froze. You called. You sounded hurt. You were whimpering and clearly crying on the other side of the line as you chanted his name like a prayer.

"Hank, Hank...! I need you...! It hurts, please help me...!" You whimpered like you were in serious pain. Hank's eyes widened in worry and he quickly jumped from his seat, caught his jacket, and ran out of the police station to his car. Connor called after his friend but Hank couldn't stop to explain the situation. Screw the protocol, you needed him!

He drove with lights on so people knew to make way to him because he was the police. When he reached your apartment building he was about to enter but the front door was locked. Hank cursed and was about to burst in when the door suddenly opened. You must have opened it from your apartment. The Lieutenant checked your name from the residents' list and quickly took an elevator to the 4th floor where your apartment was.

Hank ran to your door and knocked violently, calling your name but he noticed that the door was left unlocked. Had someone broken in and hurt you? Hank threw the door open and his breath got caught in his throat. The whole apartment reeked of omega in heat. Had someone broken in to use you on your weakest!?

Hank covered the lower half of his face with his sleeve and entered the apartment. He called your name and you called back to him.

"Alpha!" You cried and the Lieutenant marched into your bedroom where the scent originated from. He slammed the door open and the wave of fertile omega's pheromones hit him like a boxer using knuckle irons. There you were, sprawled on your bed with false toys lying around you and the space between your legs oozing slick.

"Alpha...!" You gasped when your eyes fell on Hank. The man swallowed, his eyes locked on the sight of your hand moving a false cock into your ripe sex. Hank swallowed and he held his breath. He could feel his cock growing hard in his pants at the sight and smell of you. God, you smelled delicious, just like earlier back in his place when the two of you were drinking. Just so much stronger.

"Hank...!" You gasped, pulling the false toy out of your pussy and spreading your legs before him. "Alpha..! In, IN!"

"Listen, you're not thinking straight! Your heat is making you act like this, I'm not the one you want!" The Lieutenant yelled but you whined pitifully. "Been in heat since I last saw you... I tried to deal with it alone, but it didn't help... All I could think was you...!"

The older man groaned as he felt his cock throb in its prison. You weren't thinking clearly, but you had been waiting until the last second to call Hank over. That showed some self-control and now you had run out of it. The Lieutenant groaned and quickly reached for his phone and contacted his friend who he had left at the police station.

"Connor?"

"Yes, Lieutenant? Is everything alright there?" Came android's voice from the other side of the line. He sounded worried.

"Cancel the ambulance and police. I'll handle this."

"Are you sure ?"

"Fuck, yes!" Hank snapped and shut the phone, throwing it to the side as slipped his jacket off and started to undo his shirt's buttons. You whined happily and presented yourself by opening your legs wider. The scent intensified and the man grunted as he pulled his pants off with underwear alongside his shoes and socks.

"Alpha's cock...! Hank's cock!" You squealed happily as you saw the Lieutenant's hard cock. God, you were going crazy from need. Hank climbed on top of you and you squealed even harder when you felt his cock touch your inner thigh. You bucked your hips and the Lieutenant groaned at the friction.

"Hold on omega...! Just hold on...!" He promised as he took a hold of his cock and thrusted it against your wet sex's lips as a way to lubricate his member. You whined and whimpered like a hurt animal until Hank finally positioned the tip of his cock into your opening.

"I'm entering now...!" Hank warned you, but before he could push in, you wrapped your legs around him and yanked him inside.

"FUCK!" The alpha shouted as you took him in by surprise. Hank felt pleasure overwhelm him and his cock spurted cum inside you.

"HANK!" You screamed and the could feel your walls squeeze around his cock, milking him. The two of you came just for getting his cock inside you. Hank stayed put, horrified that he couldn't last any longer. He couldn't blame you if you would be disappointed. He was an old man, and he couldn't remember the last time he had sex.

He was about to pull out, but you surprised him by moving your hips against his, trying to tempt him to move. Hank blinked. He had just had an orgasm but his cock was still rock hard. Someone up there was smiling down on him.

"Fucking horny-!" Hank cursed as he pulled almost out of you and quickly thrust back in, making you throw your head back and squeal for him.

"Fucking horny omega!" He finished his curse and started to thrust in and out of you with quick and shallow thrusts. You were squealing and drooling as you reached behind his back and raked your nails down Hank's back. The alpha growled against your ear before he pulled his head back and kissed you, swallowing your cries.

The two of you were kissing when you suddenly went tense like an iron pipe and cried into Hank's mouth as your nails broke the skin on his back. The alpha groaned as he felt your sex's walls squeeze harder around his cock. You just came again. Hank growled and wrapped his arms under you as he switched tactics and started to thrust hard and deep. It wasn't as quick as shallow thrusts but each thrust had you screaming as the fat tip of his cock assaulted your deepest pleasure point.

"You gonna cum again...?" Hank growled against your ear. "Gonna cum all over alpha's cock like a good little omega? Gonna take my cum?"

"Yes, YES! Oh, alpha!" You cried before you suddenly bit down on the man's neck, not really biting but pinching enough for him to feel your bite. Hank groaned as his face was buried against your neck and his nostrils flared at the strong scent of pheromones. If he just now would bite your nape, you would be bonded forever...!

NO! Hank quickly raised his head away from your nape and took a hold of your hips so he could angle you just right. The Lieutenant thrusted in harshly and you cried when you went rigid once again, but this time your orgasm pulled that big load out of Hank. The old man shouted as he came inside you and you whined as you felt your last orgasm wreck you.

The two of you just froze on your spots, breathing and gasping for air. The bedroom smelled like sex, pumpkin spice and omega's pheromones. Slowly, you came to your senses and looked at the police Lieutenant.

"Hank...!" You gasped and the man groaned as he pulled his soft cock out of you and as soon as he did that, your two's love juices started to pour out of your spent sex. Hank groaned, the sexy sight almost what he needed for another round, but even his cock thought it was enough for now.

"Hank..." You repeated his name as you looked at him from head to toes. The old Lieutenant felt shame building in his lower belly. You had never seen him without clothes so now you could see his whole body, the grey hair on his chest, arms, and legs, and a small beer belly. But instead of showing remorse, you smiled like you were blessed.

"You are so handsome..."

Hank blinked, stunned. He covered his face with his palm and shook his head. You really liked him, no matter what. Slowly he laid down next to you and you made room for him. As the Lieutenant rested his head on one of your pillows he turned and looked at you. You smiled and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"Are we dating now? Like, are we officially a couple now?" You asked and Hank thought about it for a couple of seconds before he smiled lightly and nodded.

"Can't get any closer than that." He admitted and you beamed at him. "May I kiss you?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." He grinned and leaned in and you met him midway. It was a pure kiss and when you both pulled back you were both smiling. You took your blanked and covered you two with it before sighing as you leaned down and rested your head against Hank's shoulder.

"I don't remember when I was this happy." You said and Hank nodded. "Honestly? Me either."

The two of you enjoyed each other's company and closeness in silence when suddenly you heard a voice coming from your front door. Shit, Hank had left it open when he entered in a hurry.

"Lieutenant? Is everything okay over here?"

It was Connor. You glanced at Hank with your eyes wide and Hank could honestly relate.

"Everything is fine!" He called to his friend and partner. "Just handled the situation!"

There was a silence before Connor called back, right outside your bedroom's door. "I sense omega pheromones in the air and alpha's musk. Were you perhaps coupling?" 

"No-!"

"Yes!" You both called and you glanced at each other in shock, but Connor continued. "I'm happy that the two of you managed to come to the conclusion about your feelings. That being said, I'll leave you two love birds alone now. Oh, and don't worry Lieutenant, I won't tell about this to anyone back at the station."

"Thank you, Connor!" You called as Hank rubbed his tired eyes. This was the last thing he needed. But you just smiled at him and kissed him again with such innocent devotion. "Would my strong handsome alpha want something to eat?"

"Rest first," Hank said and pulled you to his chest so you could rest against him. "Then food."


	9. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after. And it's a good morning.

_"Hank please! More!" You cried as you bounced on the alpha's cock, your breasts jumping alongside your body. The old alpha groaned and sat upright so he could attach himself to your chest without stopping your movement. Hank greedily latched his lips onto your chest like a leech and greedily sucked and gently bit the thin flesh. All this while his other hand groped and squeezed your other one._

_"Yes! Hank, Hank, Hank, I love you, please-!"_

Hank jolted up, gasping for air. A dream, it was just a dream. The old man looked beside him and saw an empty spot on the bed where he had last time seen you. What happened? Where were you? Was that all just a dream? But if it was a dream, what was he doing in someone else's apartment, and even more, why was he butt naked in someone's bed? Hank checked the time from the clock on the bedside table and blinked. It was 9 am. Did he actually sleep overnight?

The Lieutenant smelled the air, but all he could smell was... Was bacon?

"What have I gotten myself into now...?" Hank grumbled as he slipped his legs over the bed's edge, grabbed his underwear, and went to investigate the source of the mouthwatering smell. He followed the lead into a small kitchen and his eyes landed on you.

You had put on a t-shirt with a blue triangle on its back and dark pants. You were humming an age-old song as you cooked something on the stove, but you also had the oven on also. Were you baking? Hank cleared his throat and you glanced over your shoulder and smiled as you saw the grizzly old man.

"Morning Lieutenant!" You cheered and turned to look at him better when you suddenly froze. "Oh?"

"What?" Hank asked before looking down-! And there was his cock, rock hard. Hidden behind his gray underwear, but the outlines were crystal clear.

"Fuck!" The man cursed and quickly covered himself with his hands. He was about to turn and flee but you called after him. "Hank, wait!"

"What!?" He snapped and you raised your hand at him. "Hold on!" You called as you turned the stove off and put the pan on a cool one to prevent anything from burning. Done with that, you quickly skipped to your alpha and took his head between your hands, and pulled him down for a kiss.

The old man groaned in confusion but you tickled his lips with your tongue until he opened his mouth and let you kiss him from the bottom of your heart. When you pulled back there was a string of saliva connecting your lips. Hank was panting slightly and his hard-on wasn't going down the way you treated him.

"I want to do something for you... If you let me?" You asked innocently and Hank felt his cock jump in excitement. He couldn't exactly say no, the two of you were a couple now. The man groaned but nodded and you smiled before you lead him to the kitchen table and seated him on a chair.

"Wait for a second!" You called and quickly dashed to the oven, much to Hank's confusion. You grabbed an oven mitt and took out a baking tray filled with perfectly and evenly cooked bacon. Huh, you could make bacon in the oven? Hank learned something new. You put the hot tray to the side and quickly skipped back to your lover to kiss him. While the two of you were tongue locked you suddenly took your hand and grabbed a handful of Hank's cock through his underwear.

"Jesus, woman!" The Lieutenant shouted and you jumped in surprise. "I- I'm sorry! Too much?"

"Yeah, if you want me to cream my pants!"

"Oh..." You frowned and looked at him with your big shiny eyes. "So... Could I-! No, can I blow you?"

Hank froze. You wanted to do what now? With him? He should have said no, but then you kissed the corner of his mouth, his neck where his pulse was, down his slightly hairy chest, his bulging stomach, until you were kneeling between his legs, gently palming his cock with the palm of your hand.

"May I please do this for you, Hank?" You asked so sweetly. Hank growled as he felt his cheeks burn and he covered his eyes with his hand. "Do what you want...!"

"I don't want to unless you want it!" You cried out and the alpha groaned, "Yes, I want it!"

"Alright," You sighed happily and palmed the erection through the boxer's fabric before reaching over and mouthing the bulge with your mouth. Hank groaned as he looked down on you and you gulped as you carefully pulled his underwear down enough for his cock to spring out.

"I have never done this before so please..." You blushed and looked up at your older lover, "Tell me if I do something wrong?"

Hank bit his lip and nodded and you leaned in and opened your mouth, taking the tip of Hank's cock into your mouth. You gave the head a light suck and the Lieutenant threw his head back in pleasure. You hummed happily and swirled your tongue over his head and slit, making the man freeze.

Holy shit when was the last time he got a blowjob? You weren't doing bad either for your first time. You took him deeper into your mouth and licked all over his cock, covering it with your spit. What you couldn't fit in your mouth, you took in your hand and jerked with the rhythm of your up and down bobbing mouth.

"Holy shit...!" Hank cursed and placed his hand on the back of your head, not pushing or pulling you, just holding. You moaned around him and he groaned. "It feels really good... You're doing so well, good omega... Going to cum soon...!"

You moaned and picked up your pace and just as Hank thought that you wouldn't be able to surprise him anymore, you pulled your hand away and took him all the way down your throat. That might have been too much because you gagged around him and pulled away from him so you could cough without choking.

"Fuck...!" Hank gasped and looked at you. "You alright?"

"Uh hu...!" You nodded and coughed, "Just...! Hit the back...!"

Hank was panting but a small smile rose to his lips and petted your head, "You did well."

"No...!" You scowled and grabbed a hold of your alpha's cock. "I will not stop until you cum!"

The Lieutenant was about to object but you jumped forward and took him back to your mouth and the fight in the man disappeared like a magician from a shark tank. You were set on getting him to cum into your mouth. You took a lesson from your mistake and took him as far as you could, but this time you didn't choke.

Hank was panting and moaning and his hands carefully twisted in your hair and you moaned around his cock. You dragged your tongue underneath your alpha's cock where the main blood vessels were and that was all Hank needed. The Lieutenant shouted out loud as his cock spurt his cum into your mouth. You whined and pulled off from him and some cum hit your chin, but Hank had bigger worries as your mouth was filled with his cum and he doubted that it tasted that good.

"Shit, wait, don't swallow, I'll get you a paper towel!" The alpha panicked and was about to jump over you to fetch the paper towels from the table when he heard a very audible gulp. His eyes widened ad he watched you cough slightly and swallow again until your mouth was empty.

"Bitter...!" You coughed lightly and Hank let out a long groan. "You didn't need to do that..."

"But I wanted to." You said and smiled. "I want you, no matter what."

"Fuck...!" Hank groaned, as he fell limp on the chair, "Never thought my cock would end up as a hostage...!"

You burst laughing at that and Hank felt like reprimanding you, but when he saw the corners of your eyes crinkle and how you covered your smile with your fist, he couldn't bring himself to say anything to you. You were just too good for him. Hank sighed, his cock going soft and he tucked it back to his boxers.

"I don't think there is anything in me for a long time..." He admitted and you smiled as you got up from your knees. You leaned in to kiss him, but you stopped right before you could do so.

"You don't mind if I kiss you?" You asked and Hank chuckled, leaning in and kissing you on the lips. Hank wasn't that old that he would be scared of the taste of his own cum. When you pulled back, you smiled and went to put the coffee pot on.

"I hope you don't mind but I made us breakfast." You said as you started to ration what appeared to be scrambled eggs and warm bacon for the two of you. Hank's stomach actually grumbled and he groaned when you put his huge portion before him.

"Best bed and breakfast I have ever been in." He said and you smiled from ear to ear as you poured him some coffee and offered him utensils to eat with.

"I'm so happy you're here." You confessed as you took your seat across from him and took a forkful of eggs. Hank honestly still couldn't believe it, but it had to be true. You honestly liked him as what he was. God, what did he do to deserve you? Hank took a bite of his bacon and groaned.

Fuck, that's some good bacon.


	10. Coffee Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new day at the Detroit Police Station and Hank wants some coffee. And Gavin Reed is an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a little over a week since I started this story! If there are any excited readers out there, make sure to leave a comment! Comments are Writer's bread and water and I'm starving! Thank you, and enjoy your stay!

Hank was so tired. He could feel the age grind his bones and muscles as he stretched his arms over his head on his chair. Coffee time. The man got up and went to fetch some coffee from the cafeteria. The station's small coffee table wasn't much, but half the people working there were androids who didn't need to refuel on coffee and stale donuts so why change something so small for a couple of humans.

Besides, there was a spot where you could see who entered the station but Hank rarely watched new people come in and out. The man poured himself a cup but when suddenly a hand reached over and grabbed his coffee.

"What the fuck?" The Lieutenant exclaimed and turned to see the Gavin Reed himself with his coffee.

"Too slow, old man." The younger detective teased and reached for milk. "Shouldn't an ancient like you retire already?"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Hank shot back and the detective chuckled as he took a sip of the coffee. "Honestly, you should already be in a retirement home. I mean, when was the last time you even got some? And we don't count your pretty little android."

"Leave Connor out of this. You're just sore because he and I solve more cases than you."

"Yeah, but you still have last decades' worth of spunk in your balls!"

"Why exactly are you so interested in my balls? You got a problem with yours?" Hank shot and the younger man smirked when he suddenly froze. Hank was about to tell him to mind his own business when he suddenly froze also. The air suddenly smelled sweet, like vanilla, jasmine, lily-of-the-valley, and other white flowers.

Hank noticed that other people had also noticed the sweet scent. Officers and detectives left and right stopped to smell the air and all the noses turned towards the station's entrance. Hank and Gavin both looked and the older man's blue eyes widened in surprise when he saw you walk through the station's doors.

You had done yourself, putting on a light pink floral skirt with a white shirt, and your hair was done and face painted to perfection with makeup. God, you smelled delicious and Hank wasn't the only one affected by your scent.

"Hundred bucks that I can charm that chick's skirt off." Gavin suddenly said and Hank felt the alpha in his turn defensive over you, but he had an idea.

"You know what? Sure. Show me how it's done." He said and Gavin laughed as he threw the rest of his coffee into the trash and went towards the security line to approach you. Hank quickly took out his phone and made a quick call.

Meanwhile, you were just putting your phone away when Gavin came up behind you and caught your attention with a wave of his hand, but what really caught your attention was the young alpha's scent.

"Excuse me, but I must pull you aside for a physical after that fall." He said with a charming smile and you blinked, surprised, and tilted your head in confusion. "A what now?"

"An angel like you must have broken wing after falling from Heaven." The detective grinned and offered his hand to you. "The name is Gavin Reed and you are...?"

"Creeped out." You grimaced and grasped the strap of your shoulder bag in distress. You looked around, trying to find an escape when suddenly-!

"I'm sorry to butt in but is our detective causing you distress?" Hank came from behind Reed and the detective was about to tell the man to get out, but you beamed at the sight of the older alpha. "Please, I just came to meet my boyfriend and he suddenly came at me!"

"Boyfriend?" Gavin asked in disbelieve and you nodded before running behind Hank's back. "Please sir, keep that man away from me..!"

"What's the problem here?!" Came a deep voice and Gavin and Hank turned to see their superior Jeffrey Fowler looking down on them. You winched at the man's loud voice and hid further behind the Lieutenant's back. Now they were both in trouble. Hank shrugged. "Nothing."

"Yeah. Nothing." Gavin repeated sourly and their boss nodded and warned the two alphas. "Be on your best behavior when we have an omega here!" He had warned and both men nodded. The dark-skinned man nodded and looked at you. "I'm sorry for my subordinates' behavior. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"I just came to ask if my boyfriend would come to have coffee with me." You said and the man nodded. "We don't usually let people back there but I can take you to your mate's desk to wait for them."

"Thank you, sir." You said and followed the man to the security check. Gavin scowled and Hank was about to tell him, but the younger alpha followed quickly you, determined to see who was your mate. So imagine how mad the detective got when you went straight to Connor who was sitting on his desk. As soon as the android notices you he smiled and the two of you talked, while Gavin scowled.

"You own me hundred bucks." Hank held his hand to the younger man and the said man grumbled as he dug out his wallet.

"Fucking android...! Steals what should belong to alpha...!" Gavin cursed as he slammed the money on the Lieutenant's waiting hand. The older man grimaced and before Gavin knew what happened, Hank had him hanging by his shirt's neck.

"Connor has every right to love as you or me." He warned before pushing Gavin off and walked to you and Connor. The younger alpha scoffed and was about to fetch himself a new coffee when he saw you beam at Hank and throw yourself at him. The older alpha grinned as he took your hand and you both waved at Connor as you walked past shocked Gavin.

"Wanna go eat out? I just got some extra money so it's on me." Hank said and you beamed at him. "Certainly!"

Gavin gaped. He had just been played for fools.

When the two of you got out of the station you grinned at your Alpha. "This was pretty fun! I felt like a secret agent when you called me and told me your plan!"

Hank chuckled. "In a way you were." He said and leaned down to kiss your head. You were just so precious.


	11. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank surprised you while you're shopping for pregnancy tests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you all, if you want, feel free to comment on my stories! I could really use some comments to know if I should continue this series or not. Thank you!

Hank felt his stomach grumble as he went through the paperwork of the latest case he and Connor had. They had successfully caught a serial rapist who happened to be an alpha that targetted omegas on their weakest moment. Honestly, people like that made Hank's blood boil as he thought about the victims. If the situation had been any different, it might have been you who might have ended as the victim.

"Lieutenant Anderson," Connor called him as he came from the lab to bring test results and witness statements. The android sat on his seat in front of Hank's and the man grunted. "What is it, Connor?"

"The blood tests came from the laboratory. Two out of 5 omegas that were raped, started carrying." The android told his partner and slipped the test results over the table. "I already contacted the omegas and 4 of them are ready to testify in court."

"Jesus...!" Hank grunted as he took the papers and went them over briefly. "Scumbag like that shouldn't be walking around."

The Lieutenant's stomach protested, wanting, no needing something to burn for energy, but the man had to finish his paperwork. Connor took notice of his friend's hungry state and that the other officers had already had their lunch breaks. So the android took the papers back, much to Hank's annoyance. "What the-!?"

"You need to eat Lieutenant. Go take a break and come back when you have eaten something."

The man was about to object, but his friend stopped him. "Hank, we got him. Take a break and come back when you feel better. I'll cover you."

The man wanted to object but decided to give in this time. He took his jacket and put it on before grabbing his wallet and leaving. "I'll be back!" He called and Connor let him know he would wait. But the man knew better and Connor would probably have all the paperwork done before Hank could get back.

The man took his car and drove to the closest convenience store. The place was small but it always had those cheap and quickly made ramens. They were surprisingly good for 2 dollar packs and you could get the hot water from the station. The man was walking past some shelves, going straight for the ramen section when he stopped.

He could swear he just saw you. He took a couple of steps back and there you were, looking at some products so hard he could almost see gears turning in our head. He walked towards you, but you still didn't notice him so he called your name. You yelped and actually jumped in fright. You quickly turned around to see who had called your name and your eyes landed on him.

"Hank!" You gasped, just as, if not even more surprised than the Lieutenant was to see you. The man was about to ask you what you were doing when he saw what you were holding.

A pregnancy test. Hank's eyes widened and he was reminded of the scumbag alpha back in the station. You had no idea about the case, but you tried to laugh the tests off. "Oh, this? I was just curious, you know?"

"No, I don't," Hank grunted and looked at you seriously. "Is everything alright? You know you can talk to me about anything?"

You tried to keep smiling, but the false smile didn't last long before you turned mournful. "I... I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to worry you so I came to buy a test."

"What happened?" Hank asked and you frowned as you started to put your weight from one foot to another. "I haven't had my periods after... After we slept together..."

"So you think you're-!" He couldn't believe it. The Lieutenant felt like the world around him tumbled. You nodded lightly and covered your face with the palms of your hands. "I didn't want to tell you in case I am or I'm not pregnant. I didn't know how you would react...!"

Suddenly you hiccupped and Hank flinched as your shoulders started to bob up lightly and he realized that you had started to cry. The alpha in him felt protective over you and wanted to make you feel better. So Hank grasped your shoulders and pulled you to a side so he got his hands on the tests that filled the shelf. You moved your hands to see what he was doing and Hank heard you gasp as he grabbed one of each type of pregnancy test and threw them on his basket.

"H- Hank...!" You were about to object but the man looked at you and grabbed your hand. "Is there something else you need now? Something to eat or drink?"

"I- I-!"

"Fuck it, let's grab some burgers on our way!" He grunted and pulled you to the cashier with him.

"W- Wait, where are we going?!" You asked but the man was too busy dropping all the tests on the table between him and the lady cashier that looked startled by the man's aggressive protective behavior.

"My place is closer and there is a burger place between, we can quickly order and take them with us-!"

"Hank!" You suddenly snapped and the Lieutenant himself snapped out of his protective alpha senses. You wiped a tear from your eye and Hank's attention was on you as you tried to stop yourself from crying.

"I'm okay, we don't have to hurry. The baby-" You cleared your throat, rechoosing your words, "The tests can wait. I just... I really need your support now..."

Hank softened hearing you talk. He felt ashamed that he had reacted like that. He had just acted like an overbearing alpha. He hung his head, before sighing and nodding. "Yeah... Yeah, you're right." He admitted and you smiled through tears as you hugged him close to your body.

"We will get through this." You promised and Hank felt vulnerable before you and felt like you were the one in charge. For once... It felt good. Maybe this was the power he had heard omegas to hold over their alphas. The moment between the two of you was sweet... And then the cashier cleared her throat.

"E- Excuse me, but would you like to purchase these products?" She asked and you and Hank nodded. The lady at the register was impressed by you and you blushed as you honestly didn't know what you were doing. Hank naturally paid for everything. The two of you got into his car and he stopped by a burger place to order the much-needed meal for himself and you took a cheeseburger with extra fries and soda.

The two of you made yourself comfortable in Hank's house and you fed a couple of fries to Sumo, while Hank scolded Sumo for begging. You fueled yourself with your extra-large soda and it became helpful when you took out the pregnancy tests.

"Which one should we use first?" Hank asked and you shook your head in a hurry as you twisted your legs together, trying not to pee on Hank's couch.

"Anything, I can't hold on!" You cried before grabbing the empty soda cup and pouring the little soda there was down the sink before making a dash to Hank's toilet. The man tried to follow you, but you had locked the door. "How are you going to pee on these tests!?"

"I'm peeing on a cup, give me a break!" You called back and Hank nodded as he took a step back as if that would give you more space. After waiting for five minutes you came out, your face flushed in embarrassment as you held the once again full cup.

"Give me the tests..." You said and Hank nodded, quickly running to fetch the boxes with tests in them. You took them all and locked yourself into the toilet. Hank accepted that this wasn't his place to interfere. He waited patiently outside his bathroom until you finally stepped outside with your arms full of the opened tests, the sticks perfectly placed in each of their own boxes.

"Now we wait." You said and you walked past Hank and places all the boxes on the coffee table. The man took the hint and sat next to you. While you bit your nails, Hank's leg wouldn't stop flicking up and down. He looked at you and then back at the test.

"How do you feel?" He asked suddenly and you frowned. "I don't actually know... I'm scared, that's for sure..."

"Me too..." Hank nodded. He wanted you to know that you wouldn't be alone, no matter what happened, but he couldn't help but fear the results. What if you were pregnant? Hank hadn't imagined himself as a father for a long time... Not after he lost his last wife and son...

But if you weren't, would he be disappointed? He couldn't tell. He just wanted to be there for you. Finally, you looked at your phone's watch and nodded. It was time. One by one the two of you went through the results and you came to one conclusion.

You weren't pregnant.

"Oh my God...! I'm not..!" You cried as you threw yourself against Hank's shoulder and he held you close to him as you cried, but his heart wasn't ready. He hated to admit it, but some part of him wished you were expecting. But this was your body and your decision and he wouldn't push his wishes onto you... Not like that selfish alpha who raped omegas one after another.

Finally, you pulled back and looked at your alpha with your red teary eyes. "A- Am I horrible for thinking it was...?"

Hank blinked. He couldn't believe you. Did you want to carry his child? The alpha in him was celebrating, but he wouldn't give in to his needs. He smiled as he leaned down and rested his forehead against yours. "I... I take anything you're willing to give me... My love..."

"So...?" You wondered as your eyes wandered and you blushed through tears. "Would you let me carry your child?"

"Yes..." Hank admitted, but he hugged you closer to his body and held you there. "But on your own way. Not mine, but yours."

"Maybe... We should just wait? Until I'm really ready?" You asked and the man nodded as he kissed the top of your head. "That's just perfect."

Hank felt you shiver in his arms as a new wave of tears broke down your face and you hugged him against yourself. The man smiled and held you close as the two of you shared one of your most intimate moments together.


	12. Morning Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after and Hank is taking shower. You sneak in and make him breakfast.

Hank threw his legs over his bed and quietly got up so he wouldn't wake you up. You were naked, and lying on your side of the bed, even if it belonged to Hank. You were softly snoring and the older man couldn't help but smile. You were so adorable. Silently, he tiptoed to his closet and took out a clean pair of underwear and his clothes. He could take a quick shower before his shift at the station started.

He made sure to close the door carefully behind him before he went to his bathroom slash toilet. He put his spare clothes on the sink while he took a quick piss before hopping into his bathtub and turning on the water. When the stream was warm he shut his eyes and actually went under it and let the warm water wash away the last night's sleep.

Suddenly there was knocking on the door and Hank groaned as he didn't see with his eyes closed.

"Occupied!" He called and the knocking ended, but instead, the door opened. Hank pulled his face away from the stream and wiped his eyes from the water and looked at the door. "I said occu-!"

There you stood, naked as the day you were born, with two towels in your arms. You blinked innocently but Hank could see your eyes shamelessly going over his body. Your eyes were feral. You put down the toilet's lid and placed the towels on top of it before approaching your alpha.

"Can I join?" You asked and Hank looked around himself, seeing the empty space behind him but he still made some more. "Do as you please." 

"Thank you." You carefully entered the tub, behind Hank and you immediately noticed that the water couldn't reach you because of how much taller Hank was than you. Hank seemed to notice that and made way for you to step in front of him. You thanked him as you took up his offer and you let the warm water soak you much as it had done to your alpha.

Hank looked down on you and how your now wet hair clung to your skin or how it shined with water droplets. He leaned in and kissed the top of your head and you turned to face him. You smiled and kissed his chest and collarbone you reached. The man smiled lightly before he suddenly flinched and shouted in surprise.

You just grabbed his cock, out of blue. You kept kissing his chest while your hand started to work on his quickly hardening member. Suddenly you bit down on his neck and the man and his cock jerked in your hand.

"Jesus woman!" Hank cursed and you snickered against his skin as you kissed hit and little by little you went down with each kiss and nibble. "I want to give you a good start for the day..."

"You're acing it...!" Hank panted as you got on your knees and pumped his cock a couple more times before you took him into your mouth. The Lieutenant's legs nearly gave up and he had to take support from the wall. You were being ferocious like you were hungry for his cock.

You sucked and moaned around him, and he watched with feral pleasure how your other hand reached between your legs to your sex. When your fingers made contact with your sex you moaned louder against Hank's cock and the man groaned, his other hand twisting into your wet hair and you moaned as you felt your hair being lightly tugged.

You were being bold, taking your teeth and gracing them against his cock before you covered your lips again and licked his cock's slit, making the older man double over you in pleasure.

"Shit!" Hank cursed and you moaned around him as you grabbed his balls and squeezed, making the man shout out loud. "Shit!"

You grinned and pulled off from your alpha's cock to smile at him. "Do you need to use the toilet?"

"Fuck...! Little tease...!" Hank cursed and pulled you against his cock by your head. You snickered mischievously and started to furiously pump his cock as you wrapped your lips around the swollen tip and sucked hard. Hank shouted as it was all he needed to cum. You pulled back just before he could come in your mouth and his semen came shooting out straight over your face. You managed to shut your eyes before any could hit your bare eye.

Hank was panting as his grip on your hair loosened and you let go of his cock and leaned backward. The alpha looked down on you adoringly, but you couldn't return his gaze with your eyes closed.

"Could I borrow your shower?" You asked and Hank nodded, but you didn't see it with your eyes closed.

"Yeah... Take all you need." He panted and you smiled while you slowly turned around in his tub and let the water wash his cum off from your face. When you were able to see again you carefully stood and reached for the shampoo. It was Hank's but you didn't seem to mind the manly scent. You were about to squeeze some on your palm when Hank suddenly snatched the bottle from you and you looked at him in confusion.

"Let me." The older alpha said as he squeezed some shampoo on his palm and started to rub it against your hair and scalp. You sighed dreamily at the feeling of your mate's fingers kneading your scalp. "That feels so good..."

Hank smiled, pleased that he could do something to you. After he was done with your hair he reached for a body wash. He squirted a generous amount of soap on his palms and started to massage it to your body, neck first followed by shoulders, upper back, and he reached for your breasts under your arms. You giggled as he squeezed your breasts and he chuckled, reaching his other hand down your stomach and towards your sex, but you stopped him before he could make it there.

"Let's not get too excited." You said with a grin and removed Hank's hands from you. The man quirked his eyebrow at you and you smiled as you stepped back under the shower, closed your eyes, and let the water wash away the soap. When you felt clean enough, you opened your eyes and sneaked out of the shower. Hank watched you take a towel and start drying yourself.

"That's it?" He asked and you looked at him in confusion. "You want another round?"

"No, I just thought..." He coughed into his fist. "That you would like it if I returned the favor."

"You already did." You smiled at your alpha and quickly skipped next to the bathtub to kiss him. Hank leaned in and the two of you had your tongues meet in the middle as they danced around each other. Finally, you pulled back before Hank would get excited again. Omegas had the ability to get their alpha ready and standing, ready to serve.

"I'll go make some breakfast." You said with a smile and quickly pecked Hank's lips before running out of the bathroom. The old alpha panted and cursed as he picked up the soap and started to wash himself clean. He briefly heard a mixer going on and off from the kitchen. Huh, he didn't know he owned one. Finally, after about ten minutes, he was done and he stepped out of the tub to pick up the towel you had brought to him.

He dried himself off the best he could and wrapped the towel around his waist as he left the bathroom and was immediately taken aback by the delicious smell in the air. He followed the scent to his kitchen and saw you in this green leaf printed dress, cooking on by the oven.

As if you sensed his presence, you turned to see him looking at him with his eyes wide in confusion. You smiled and carefully put the pan you were using to the side of the heat.

"I made you breakfast!" You said with a huge smile and Hank nodded slightly, confusion evident in his face. "What...?"

"Pancakes!" You cheered and picked up a bottle of maple syrup in a bottle that resembled maple's leaf to show for your alpha. "I used to make these for my little sisters during summer vacation each morning. I thought you would like to try some?"

Hank's head was numb while his heart raced. Did you make pancakes just for him? He hadn't eaten real ones in years, often relying on the ones squeezed bottles, if not even them, but you had made the paste from real eggs and flour. The man took a seat on the table and you immediately put a huge stack of pancakes before him, followed by the bottle of maple syrup and coffee the way he liked it.

"Shit...!" The Lieutenant couldn't believe how far you went for him. He took in the scent of delicious pancakes, syrup, and coffee. Suddenly the front door opened and Connor greeted the two of you as he and Sumo returned from their morning walk. The huge dog barked and tried to run at you, but Connor held onto the dog's leash.

"Morning Connor!" You cheered and the android smiled at you, "Likewise."

"Morning...!" Hank greeted the android who took the notice of the new breakfast served. "My, I see you managed to get Lieutenant to eat something else than bacon and eggs."

"I used to take cooking classes with my sisters so I can make something else also." You told them and Hank smiled around his mouthful of pancake. Of course, you would know how to treat a man. The old man was again reminded how lucky he was.


	13. Family Reunion, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You break the bad news to Hank.

It was Hank's day off and you promised to come over so he was expecting you. He had gone the whole nine yards, took a good shower, and made himself look somewhat decent. Finally, the doorbell buzzed and Sumo ran to the door, barking like crazy and Hank had to pull his dog out of the way so he could open the door for you.

"Hi, Hank! Hello Sumo!" You greeted your alpha and petted the huge dog that's tail wouldn't stop wagging when he understood that his master's mate had come over.

"Come on in," Hank said as he pulled Sumo back and you entered his house and closed the door behind you. Once the door was shut, Sumo lost all his interest and left, leaving you and Hank alone. You looked at your alpha and Hank felt something was amiss. You walked to the couch and took a seat as you tapped the empty place next to you.

"Please sit? I have to talk to you about something..."

Hank blinked. What could you have wanted to talk about? The man took a seat and you sighed. "So... I told my family I am dating..."

Oh no.

"And they want to meet you." You finished and Hank groaned. Yes, of course, your family. You didn't talk about them so Hank had no idea what he was up against with. He looked at you and for once he looked like he needed guidance. "Tell me, what I am up against with?"

"My father is a couple of years older than you..."

Up with a bad start. Hank groaned. He would have to do his best to appeal to your father. As he used to be one, he could relate that he would no doubt feel protective over you. You winched as you saw your alpha groan and smiled apologetically. "Worse he can do is shoot you."

"Your dad has a gun!?" 

"Only an air gun. Or at least that's the one I know about." You laughed but Hank didn't find it that hilarious. A gun was a gun. You cleared your throat and continued. "My mom is younger than you by a couple of years. She is the boss in the house."

"Wonderful." Hank groaned and you slapped him lightly on the arm. "Then there are my sisters."

"Please tell me they are as nice as you."

"I can't lie to you my alpha." You smiled sympathetically and papped his arm. "My little sister is omega like me, but she already has two kids with her alpha. They have an android living with them, so she might look after their kids. My other sister, the youngest, is beta, but she probably doesn't care about you. She is pretty impassive."

"When they want to meet me?"

"Tomorrow."

Hank groaned. Your family sounded like a handful, but he wouldn't let them stop him from seeing you. If he had to, he would fight for you. First, he would have to make himself presentable. He pinched his long gray hair between his fingers and eyed it.

"Should I cut my hair-?"

"NO!" You yelled and Hank turned to look at you in shock and you shook your head. "No, you're not touching your hair."

"It's a mess. At least I could-!"

"Nope! Nu-uh!" You shook your head and turned towards your alpha, weaving your fingers into his long gray hair and pulling him down. "I love your hair as it is...!" You whispered and before Hank could protest you shut him up with your lips. Hank hummed in surprise but he didn't fight against your kissing. When you pulled back you had this almost carnal look in your eyes.

"I say the hair stays."

"Okay-! Okay...! Whatever you want." Hank agreed breathlessly. You grinned and kissed him again before getting up and running to his bedroom. "Let's take a look at your wardrobe!"

"We might need to go to clothe shopping..." Hank warned you but you called back, "Nonsense! I love the way you dress!"

The alpha laughed lightly as he got up and walked to the door of his bedroom, watching you go through his wardrobe.

"You must have a shitty taste in men and clothes." He joked but you stopped on your track and ran and jumped at your Alpha. Hank shouted as he caught you midair and you kissed him aggressively. When you pulled back you jumped off from his arms and hugged him.

"I love you... So if you are shitty then I am too." You confessed and Hank sighed as he patted your back. "Yeah, I can't just fight with ya."

"Nope."

The next day came sooner than expected. Hank was wearing his usual blue and orange shirt that you said you liked. He was driving while you sat on the seat next to his, giving him occasional advice on where to drive. Apparently, your family lived in the old part of Detroit where there were more houses instead of skyscrapers or apartment complexes. Your little sister had traveled all the way from Toronto where she lived with her family, to your parents' place so you could all meet there.

Finally, the two of you pulled to this old white house with a white picket fence, tulips in the garden, and whole nine yards. Hank let out a long groan and you looked at him apologetically.

"I'm so sorry I put you in this situation..." You apologized from the bottom of your heart and the alpha smiled lightly at you. "You were ready to carry my child. The least I can do is meet your family."

You smiled happily and leaned in to kiss your alpha and he returned the kiss. When you were done you stepped out of Hank's old car and walked up to your parents' house's door and rang the doorbell. There were barking and a lot of it, followed by a woman shouting. You quickly leaned to Hank's ear.

"Mom's dogs. Nice ones." You said and your alpha nodded, just as the door swung open. A woman a little younger than Hank smiled and greeted you both as a herd of Belgian shepherd waged their tails excitedly to the newcomers. Hank could see the resemblance between you and your mother.

"Hi, mom!" You greeted your mother and pointed your mate with your free hand. "This is Hank. My mate."

"Oh, hello Hank!" Your mother greeted him and made way to the two of you. "Come on in!"

You both did as you were told and shut the door behind you. That was just the start of your family reunion.


	14. Family Reunion, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the family reunion you have all been waiting for.

"Hi ya all!" You yelled as soon as you made it inside and managed to shut the front door. People called back at you, but Hank tried to manage with all the dogs running around his feet. Friendly things, perhaps even too friendly, but with one order from your mother and the dogs ran to the back of the house and were locked behind the closed doors.

"Sorry about that, you were earlier than we expected." Your mother apologized to Hank. The man smiled awkwardly and nodded. "Yeah, I have a Saint Bernard back in my place."

"Oh, you like dogs?" Your mother asked and the man nodded. "More or less." He admitted and your mother nodded.

"How nice." She said and looked at you. "Would you be a dear and put the coffee on?" She asked and you frowned as you were about to object, but your mother didn't leave you any room to object as she grabbed Hank's arm and pulled him with her. The man followed your mother until you came to the living room where the whole family had made its headquarter.

Hank took in all the people and tried to put a name to the faces he saw. A man around his age was sitting on an armchair in the middle of the living room, while two young women that looked exactly like you were sitting on a couch. The Lieutenant cleared his throat and approached the man who he was sure was your father.

"Uh, good day. I'm Lieutenant Hank Anderson-!" He was introducing himself when a loud screaming cut him off.

"Santa!" Two little kids, a boy, and a girl, who appeared from somewhere cheered and run up to Hank to hug his legs. The man blinked and one of your sisters walked up to Hank. She must have been the mother. Despite her different hairstyle and being taller than you, she was almost your perfect copy.

"Kids! Santa is here now to watch if you're being nice! If you behave he might give you something later!" She yelled and the little kids tugged Hank's pant legs. "Santa, will you visit us soon?"

"Uh..." Hank was extremely uncomfortable but suddenly you entered the room.

"Kids!" You cheered and the little ones immediately let go of your mate's pants.

"Auntie!" They cheered and immediately ran to you. You kneeled down to hug them and the kids hugged you as they laughed excitedly. Hank took in and smiled at the scene before. You were so good with kids. He briefly thought about the pregnancy tests you had taken and how you both were feeling after that.

Your father cleared his throat and got up from his armchair to greet Hank. He offered his hand to your mate and they shook hands as he told Hank his name. Your mother walked up to the two of them and offered her hand to Hank also.

"Good day. It's nice seeing where your daughter gets her looks." Hank said with a smile. Your parents nodded, not impressed, and your father motioned Hank to take a seat on the empty couch. The Lieutenant did as he was told and he never felt more out of place. Everyone was staring at him... But suddenly you sat next to him and took his hand in yours and he felt better immediately. That didn't go past your family.

"So...? You're dating?" Your mother asked and you nodded. Your little sister squinted her eyes at Hank. "How did you exactly meet?"

"Your sister was taken by a molester and me and my partner caught them before anything could happen," Hank explained. "I did what every person would have done."

"WHAT!?" Your little sister shouted and the kids flinched in fear. She quickly kneeled down and smiled at her kids. "Kids, go play with toys in the guest room."

The kids did as they were told and ran to another part of the house. As soon as they were out of the room everyone turned to look at the two of you. "How could you not tell us!?"

"It was a private thing and nothing happened! Hank saved me before anything could happen!" You shouted back in defense, but your sister was seeing red. "We told you you wouldn't survive in the city! You're too-! Too-!"

"What?! An omega?" You snapped back and Hank blinked. He had never seen you like this. You were seething but so was your sister.

"She has been such an omega since puberty." Your youngest sister finally joined in on the conversation and frowned. "Always falling for bad choices and treating alpha's like kings."

"That is rich coming from the two of you." You said and both of your sisters frowned at you, but before they could shout your father cut them off. "Enough! Shush!" He shushed at your sisters and turned to look at Hank. The Lieutenant swallowed and braced himself.

"You're old man, much like me. Why in the world would you think I would let my daughter date you?" Your father cut straight to the point.

"Don't you have kids of your own?" He asked and Hank flinched, his mind briefly going to Cole. Your father continued. "If you had any, you would know that father only thinks about what is the best for their kids."

"Dad, I love you, but I also love Hank. He has been nothing but a great Alpha to me! Protective, kind, and understanding...!" You said and smiled as you looked at your mate, but your father frowned at you and him. "I thank you for saving my daughter, but that's it. It's not natural to date with such a big age gap. I don't approve of this relationship."

Hank bit his lip, seeing this coming and you blinked as tears rose to your eyes. "Dad...!"

"Honey, we love you..." Your mother was starting and you looked at her. "But...?" You asked as tears started to stream down your face. Your sister frowned. "You fall in love too easily! No offense Hank, I'm grateful that you saved my sister, but dating? What's in your mind? Are you some kind of pervert?"

You screamed your sister's name and looked at her angrily. "How dare you?!"

"How dare I!?" She yelled back at you. "That man could be our father!"

"Okay, enough!" Hank finally snapped and raised his hands. He looked at your sisters. "I don't have any hidden motives in dating your sister. God forbid it, I don't know what she sees in me, but there must be something because I couldn't get a catch like her even if I tried."

You and your sisters blinked, all of you shocked by Hank's revelation. Then he looked at your father.

"You're right sir. I know how it feels when you want only the best for your child." Hank nodded and looked at your father seriously. "I had a son who I would have died for. Unfortunately, I couldn't make that sacrifice. After he was gone I was in a bad place... But I survived thanks to my friend."

Your father nodded and the Lieutenant continued. "Your daughter makes me happy and I try my hardest to make her happy. I don't say I'm a perfect alpha, but fuck do I try! So...!" He got up and you watched with eyes wide how he turned to leave. "I'll be waiting in the car. Take your time."

Hank left the room and house and locked himself in his car. As soon as he got the door shut behind him, he groaned and leaned against the driver's seat. He really fucked up, but he spoke the truth. All he could do is wait and see if you came to him or told him to drive home alone. The man rested his eyes and time must have passed because the door opened and you jumped in, slamming the door shut behind yourself.

"Jesus!" Hank shouted, scared half to death by you suddenly surprising him. You looked at Hank and he could tell you had been crying. You sniffled lightly and rubbed your eyes. "Sorry..."

"Are you alright?" The Lieutenant asked and you nodded, "It will take some getting used to, but I think they got what you said."

You smiled lightly and leaned in to kiss your alpha. The kiss was brief and innocent, so when you pulled back you looked at Hank like he was all you cared for. The man smiled briefly. You had a horrible taste in men, but he loved you either way.


	15. The Heat Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enter your heat and just in time because Hank is having his rut.

Hank was being grumpier than usual and he knew everyone knew it. Other officers avoided him and the only one who dared to be close to him was Connor and that was because the android was immune to alpha's scent. The android watched how his friend growled by himself as he looked over something on his computer.

"Is everything alright Lieutenant?" He asked and the older man turned his glare on his friend. "Yeah, just great."

"You sure?" Connor asked. "I can sense your rut approaching. You shouldn't be working under these circumstances."

"Hasn't stopped me before so I suggest you stay out of my business...!" Hank growled. His friend blinked and the alpha sighed. "Sorry... I'm just...! Iching...!"

"I sense her heat is approaching," Connor said and Hank nodded. "Yeah, just waiting for the-!" He was saying when his phone suddenly went off. Hank grabbed it faster than Connor had ever seen him move and opened it.

"Hank...!" Came your desperate voice on the phone. The alpha felt his blood boil. You sounded so hurt and needy. "My heat came...! Can you come over-!"

"I'm on my way!" The man jumped from his seat and was about to take off but he looked at his friend first. "Connor, can I-!"

"Please, I'll finish your paperwork for you. Tell her my regards!" The android said and Hank nodded before taking off. He drove with lights on so people made way for him. One good thing that came from being a cop. He made it to your apartment complex in record time and used the keys you gave him to enter the building.

One elevator ride later he was by your door, fumbling to get keys to your door's lock and when he finally got the door open the wave of fertile omega's pheromones assaulted his nose. That same pumpkin spice and coffee scent he had first gotten whiff at the night you two were playing cards while drunk. The alpha groaned and his rut was activated so it didn't take long for you to smell him.

"Alpha!" You cried and Hank cursed as he threw off his jacket and shoes and run to your room. There you were, naked and furiously pumping your fingers in and out of your dripping sex. The wet sounds that your fingers made were sinful and had Hank hardening in his pants. You smiled at the sight of your alpha, but you didn't remove your fingers.

"Hank...! You came...!" You panted happily and the man quickly unbuttoned his shirt and started to undo his belt buckle.

"Wouldn't miss this no matter what...!" He panted and pulled the pants down his legs. You moaned at the sight of his hard cock and Hank didn't miss how your fingers picked up the pace. He growled as he crawled between your legs and pulled your hand away from between your legs, but instead of just putting it to the side he brought your soaked fingers to his mouth and took them in.

"Fucking delicious...!" He growled as he sucked your fingers clean and you moaned at the feeling. You opened your legs for him so he could enter you but Hank had other ideas. He pulled back and backed up until his face was in front of your sex.

"H- Hank!" You yelped. "N- No one has ever-!"

"Your first time? This also?" He asked with a cruel grin and you whimpered. You truly were inexperienced before him. 

"Relax... I'm just taking a taste." He promised before diving between your legs and you threw your head back with a loud yelp as his tongue touched your clit. Your hand twisted into his long hair and Hank hummed as he flattened his tongue and dragged it across your sex, collecting your slick with his tongue and swallowing it. The alpha groaned, tasting your fertile juices and he buried his face deeper, wanting more.

"Hank, Hank, Hank!" You moaned and he groaned against you, not wanting to pull away, but you were pulling his hair so if he wanted to keep it he had to pull off.

"In, NOW!" You whined and the alpha grunted, quickly climbing up your body until his cock's tip was resting against your sex. He knew you were ready, anyone could tell by the way you whimpered and whined for him. So he aligned the tip of his cock and with one violent thrust pushed himself all the way inside you.

"HANK!" You squealed and your legs wrapped around his back as you pulled him against you. Hank groaned and pulled back before thrusting into you, creating a good rhythm to keep you satisfied but also keeping him from coming too soon. You whined and whimpered, trying to hold in your sounds but Hank knew just how to drag them out of you.

He grasped your hips hard and started to pull you towards him when he thrust inside and you moaned as you threw your head back, once again revealing that nape of your neck that could bond the two of you together for the rest of your lives. Hank growled as he leaned down to lick the nape and you squealed, quickly twisting your head in front of him, showing him your other side that he could bite freely...

But he couldn't bring himself to leave any marks on your fair skin. Not without your permission.

Hank could feel his thrusts turn more erratic, desperate even the longer he kept thrusting and pulling you over his cock. You whined and squeezed your sex around his cock and the alpha could feel his orgasm approaching. He looked down on you and your breasts were bouncing like crazy, out of control. That could be fixed.

The man leaned down and latched his mouth over your nipple and sucked before biting the soft tissue gently. That appeared to be the last straw you needed as you squealed like a pig in a slaughterhouse and your sex tightened around Hank's cock. The man shouted as he came, his seeds painting your insides white.

The two of you were panting messes, but for now, your heat and his rut were satisfied until they would flare into action again. The older man pulled his softening cock out and settled to your side as you made way for him. Once he was comfortable he immediately nuzzled his nose against your neck.

"Fuck...! I didn't realize how much I needed that...!" Hank panted against your neck and you nuzzled your nose against his gray hair. "Felt good..." You sighed and your alpha nodded. A moment went by as the two of you collected your strength when the peace between you was broken by your stomach growling. Hank looked at you and you blushed, your hands going down to hold your protesting stomach.

"I'm sorry!" You cried in embarrassment but he just chuckled and got up. He hated to leave the bed so he reached for his pants from your bed and picked his phone from his pants' pocket. He got comfortable next to you and started to flick over restaurants that delivered to home.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked and you looked at the ceiling in thoughts. "How does pizza sound?"

"Like an excellent choice," Hank said and started to search for the closest pizza place when he noticed something that made him regret his actions.

"I'm sorry...." He apologized and you blinked in confusion. "For what?"

"The bruises..." Hank motioned to your hips and you looked down, to see the flesh turning dark in the places his hands and fingers had squeezed you. The alpha watched how your eyes turned darker and you looked at him.

"Please don't freak out..." You started, "But I love them."

Hank blinked. Did he just hear right? You smiled lightly and pulled your head back, showing him your neck. "Could you perhaps... Leave couple marks here also?"

Hank was speechless, but a grin rose to his face and he turned back to his phone. "Once we get the orders coming. Then I will mark you as much as you want, while we wait for food."

You smiled and reached to kiss him on the cheek before smiling. "How lucky I am to have you as my mate?"

"The question I ask myself every day. "Hank chuckled as he leaned down to kiss you. When he pulled back, he had this mischievous look in his blue eyes. "Now... About those markings...?"

You grinned and bared your neck to him. The man licked his lips. This was going to be the perfect appetizer.


	16. Shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You suggest that you and Hank try something you have always wanted to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: The story goes on, but my ideas are running low. If you people, my dearest Readers, have any ideas how Alpha Hank’s and Omega Reader’s life goes on, please, feel free to send me ideas for future chapters! The quicker the better, because I have nothing written for tomorrow yet!
> 
> Also, if you want a side series with Reader dating others like Connor or Markus or even Kara, or just want some AUs like AngelAU, MerAU, MafiaAU, and such, then hit me up and tell me your ideas in a comment section!

"You want to try what?" Hank asked before he could take a bite of his Fettuccine Alfredo. You were craving some pasta and Hank trusted in Connor's abilities to find you two a suitable restaurant in Detroit. The android had taken the privilege to reserve a booth for both of you so you could discuss things without fear of anyone listening. You blushed softly and looked to the side, too embarrassed to look your lover straight into the eyes.

"I- I... I want you to tie me and do whatever you want with me." 

"So... Bondage?" Hank asked but you shook your head. "Kinda, but not. I want to be tied in this Japanese style called shibari."

"So... Japanese bondage?"

"Kinda." You looked at him and smiled when he slurped a noodle to his mouth and nodded for you to continue. "It's like an art form with all kinds of ties and knots that restain your body. I always wanted to try, but I never had the courage to ask from anyone..."

Hank swallowed and blinked. "So... What changed?"

You blushed and frowned lightly, trying to mask your embarrassment. "Well... I'm with you now... So..." You blushed and frowned harder. "I... Trust you... With my safety..."

Hank stopped chewing on his pasta. There he was, eating while you were telling him how you trusted him with something you hadn't trusted to anyone else before. A man got to appreciate it. So Hank nodded.

"I'll look into it tomorrow." He said before stuffing another forkful of pasta into his mouth. You blinked, but you couldn't help but smile like a fool from ear to ear. You tried to distract yourself by picking your fork and finally digging into your Fettuccine.

Hank was a man of his word and when he next day went to the police station, the first thing he did was make sure no one was watching as he searched shibari from his computer. He had been expecting ropes and ties, but he was actually kinda interested. He would have to look into ropes.

Synthetic rope is what is usually used in bondage, but you wanted something else... When natural fibre rope would probably leave you with more markings that you loved. The more he went through different ropes, he came to the conclusion that he should play safe for your and his first time trying shibari. Jute appeared to be what the Japanese recommended so he went to this website and ordered some in your favorite color.

After that, he got his head deep into different knots and techniques. He would have to train when he had time between his breaks. He would surprise you and make you feel loved.

It took a week and a half, but he did it. He studied like he was possessed and now it was his time to harvest his hard work. You were kneeling in the middle of his living room, naked, your hands elegantly tied behind you as knots and ties decorated your body. Ropes squeezed your breasts out more and the rope between your thighs rested between your sex.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels... Good...!" You panted softly, trying to move but as soon as you even tried to do so the ropes pulled you back and rubbed against your skin. Especially the rope between your legs that rubbed against your sex. You looked at your lover with a cute little smile. "Could you... Could you take pictures?"

The cop grinned and with a flick of his hand pulled his phone out and started taking photos of you from different angles. You sat there on your knees like a good girl. When he was done, Hank smiled like an old fox and kneeled down so he was a little closer to your eye-level.

"You look beautiful." He said before raising his hands and cupped each of your breasts into his large calloused palms. You whined lightly, biting your lip and Hank smiled as he massaged your breasts until your nipples rubbed against his palms.

"You look stunning." He said as he pulled his other hand away and without a warning latched onto your breast and started sucking your nipple. His beard scratched and tickled your chest and he used his tongue to lick and tease you even further towards your breaking point.

"Aaah~!" You squealed, your chest rising to meet Hank's mouth but the ropes pulled you back and rubbed deliciously against your sex. The older lover of yours grinned around his mouthful and pulled off, a string of his spit connecting his lips to your chest. You looked at him with your mouth open as you panted and he cupped your spit-covered breast and let your dry one go.

"Can't play favorites, now can I?" He chuckled and latched onto your breast like a hungry baby, but he was anything but that. You whimpered and whined through your teeth and you could feel your juices soaking the rope between your sex's lips. Hank must have decided to give you some mercy. The hand on your other breast moved down your body and dived between your thighs and you threw your head back as his fingers slipped inside you.

"Hank...!" You whined pitifully, your body itching to move but the ropes held you in a place like they were supposed to. Your lover smiled and pulled his face away from your chest.

"God, I love you when you're in the heat..." He crooned and you looked at him through the haze of pleasure. He grinned. "But right now you're just as lusty as you are then...!"

"Hank...!" You whimpered. "Please...!"

"Please what?" He asked with a devious smile as he twisted his fingers inside you just right and you cried out. "Please...! Take more pictures...!"

Hank blanked like a computer. He had his fingers knuckle deep inside you and you asked for more photos? He was about to ask but you smiled shakily and answered. "I want to see myself needy and at your mercy...! Give you something to use when we can't be together...!"

Your lover stared at you for a couple of good seconds before grinning and pulling his fingers out of you. He licked your juices from his fingers and took his phone out again.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to get your best sides."


End file.
